


Tucked into your pocket

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, harry potter clueless, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish I could tell him everything I feel <br/>And hearts not the only thing that I wanna steal<br/>His breath, his kiss<br/>I want to be the one he miss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tucked into your pocket

There he goes walking with his friends  
Little does he know he's got my heart tucked in his back pocket  
I stand there waitin' for you to notice  
That I'm crushin on you, boy, and I just can't stop it

He flashes a smile and I melt like butter  
He speaks to me and I can only stutter

Here I stand staring at my feet  
When he walks by, can he hear my heart beat?  
It's got its melody when he's around  
He picks me up when I'm feeling down

When he looks into my eyes and smiles  
Can he see how much he drives me wild?  
He's adorable and wonderful  
Incredible and unbelievable

I wish I could tell him everything I feel  
And hearts not the only thing I want to steal  
His breath, his kiss  
I wanna be the one he'll miss

When he closes his eyes  
Wanna be his last goodbye  
His most treasured  
Forever...


End file.
